Digital lighting technologies, i.e. illumination based on semiconductor light sources, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), offer a viable alternative to traditional fluorescent, HID, and incandescent lamps. Functional advantages and benefits of LEDs include high energy conversion and optical efficiency, durability, lower operating costs, and many others. Recent advances in LED technology have provided efficient and robust full-spectrum lighting sources that enable a variety of lighting effects in many applications. Some of the fixtures embodying these sources feature a lighting module, including one or more LEDs capable of producing different colors, e.g. red, green, and blue, as well as a processor for independently controlling the output of the LEDs in order to generate a variety of colors and color-changing lighting effects, for example, as discussed in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,016,038; 6,211,626, and 7,014,336, incorporated herein by reference.
Lighting fixtures incorporating multiple light sources, such as, for example, LEDs that direct light across a wall surface, and which are rotatable to permit the angle at which the light beam impinges the wall's surface, are generally known in the art. In such lighting fixtures, absent an ability to adjust the intensity of the light emitted from each light source, the smaller the angle at which the light is directed at the surface, the brighter the lighting effect on the wall surface, and conversely the greater the angle of the light source relative to the wall surface, the dimmer the light will appear against the wall. Such lighting effects produce undesirable/aesthetically displeasing bright and dim spots, while wasting energy in providing light at high intensity where it is unnecessary.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide lighting fixtures that provide an ability to adjust the intensity of emitted light based on selective adjustment of the spatial orientation of the light sources within such lighting fixtures.